The present invention is directed to a vandal-proof cover for a faucet and, in particular, to a decorative cover for the water control lever in a single handle faucet which is adapted for both commercial/industrial applications and residential use since the cover can only be removed with a special tool.
Single lever handle faucets generally include a faucet body which centrally houses the plumping valve components and having a spout extending therefrom. A single handle lever is supported on the faucet body and, through appropriate pivoting and rotation, controls the hot and cold water mixture and the water pressure of the water flowing through the spout. Conventional single lever handle faucets include a single handle lever which is held to the faucet body by a conventional screw adapted to be removed by a flat head or phillips head screwdriver. A plastic or metal cap is snapped over the central opening which receives the screw. This decorative cap is easily removed by turning or snapping it out of its socket.
When such faucet constructions are used in commercial or industrial applications, it often happens that the cap is removed and discarded by vandals, thereby destroying the appearance of the faucet. In addition, when such cap is removed, the main screw holding the faucet assembly together is exposed and can also be removed by a vandal desirous of vandalizing the faucet especially since a regular screwdriver can be used to remove the screw.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide a vandal-proof cover for a faucet which, while decorative, essentially prevents vandalism to the faucet from occurring as in prior art constructions.